Have Some Faith
by greentie
Summary: College student Elsa Bassett decided to spend her winter break in her hometown of San Antonio, Texas. She was excited to be back home, but the duty of being a Mormon manages to get in the way, as always. Then she met Anna Roberts, an outgoing high school senior and Catholic devotee who shows her that religion is there to support who she is. Not force her into something she's not.
1. Chapter 1

**so this idea has been in my journal for a while. Just a fair warning the themes in this story will be mature, unlike _I'll Stand By You_. Don't worry, that story will still be continued, as promised. The themes in Have Some Faith will mainly be about religion and love. Thanks! And oh yeah, cover art is from wantstobuildasnowman on tumblr. She's an amazing artist!**

Preface: **GENESIS**

The golden church bell was in its usual tune, echoing from the tower of the venue. Calling out to people, saying that another Sunday has arrived and mass was starting soon. Church goers have heard, and one by one each person and each family came into the building, greeted by the fresh smell of purple dianthuses. The heavenly creation surrounded the church, especially the altar. The altar, as some may say was where the priest conducted the Eucharistic celebration, therefore making it the most important place in the church.

It was breathtaking.

No, it was beautiful.

The holy place of worship was always beautiful.

"Wow, you outdid yourself again Anna, as usual."

Over by the side of the altar, a small room where they kept the incense was hidden from public view. It was one of those secret doors a church had that sparked interest to the curios eyes. Two people were currently inside. One was mixing frankincense and myrrh, burning them with charcoal, while the other one was by the door, peeking and adoring the whole church.

"We did it together Kristoff, give yourself some credit." The girl dressed in a fine black dress and a red blazer replied. Her brother always had the habit of feeling less accomplished.

"All I did was carry these flowers. You arranged all of them, lit the candles, and prepared the sacristy room…you basically did everything!" Kristoff proceeded to walk over to his sister, trying to help with the incense. He hated the smell of it, and that was the problem. He knew how to make some, but his deep hatred with the smoky scent halts him from mixing the ingredients and burning them.

Anna personally loved the smell of the smoke and its mixed product, and she doesn't mind being in charge with incense duty.

"Kiddos, we got fifteen minutes. Y'all decided who's commentating?" Their father, Jonathan came inside the door, causing both to turn their attention to the man.

Jonathan Roberts was a proud father and husband to his family. He was raised as a religious Catholic and he has passed it on to both Anna and Kristoff along with the help of his wife, Bette Roberts, who was also a loyal member to the Catholic Church. He was one of San Antonio's renowned real estate agents, giving him and his family a prosperous life.

Anna Roberts looked a lot like her father. She had his red orange hair, sky blue eyes, and freckles. She was the eldest daughter of the Roberts family, and she knew her responsibilities in the family, in the church, and in school. Growing up, she was taught at a young age how to hunt, fish, camp and everything that's basically in her southern roots. Now, Anna loved her country roots and all she ever did was go to school, hang with friends, go to church, and hunt.

Kristoff Roberts on the other hand, looked like their college professor mother, Bette. They both had similar blonde hair and brown eyes. Although Kristoff loved to hunt as well, he wasn't as much involved with it like Anna. He was a horse rider, an equestrian. The horses at their ranch back in Fredericksburg are all healthy and strong because of him.

Jonathan took a moment to adore his children. They were all grown up now, it seems like it was just yesterday they could both fit in his arms. In a few months Anna would move on to college, while Kristoff's dreams of going to Nationals with his equestrian skills are coming closer. The siblings were pretty close, as they both stood there all matched and ready. Anna with her black dress and red blazer complimented Kristoff's black suit and red tie. He felt some tears in the corner of his eyes.

"Dear?"

They all looked to the direction of their mother, who stood behind their father.

Jonathan faced her. "Yes dear?"

"Father Ray has arrived, and needs your presence."

He nodded and followed his wife.

"It's your turn today, Kristoff." Anna declared, hoping the blond boy wouldn't refuse.

"Since you did it last Sunday, I'll give you a chance."Kristoff walked out of the room, preparing the guide and mass intentions a commentator needed in his podium.

Anna formed a smile on her face. She loved church. It was a treasure she will hold on to forever.

* * *

><p>Seventy minutes passed and the sacrament meeting was over. Everyone around the chapel stood, heading to the grounds for the linger-longer. They all dressed impeccably fancy, like they came out from a magazine. The men stood in dress shirts, ties, and slacks; the women in modest Sunday's best dresses. Elsa sighed in comfort. She finally came home for a visit, and she didn't care if BYU gave their students a five week break.<p>

It was enough.

She missed everything she left in San Antonio: her family, her friends, and even the brisk smell of Texas soil. She admits Utah is very beautiful, but hands down, her home state was even more enchanting.

"Elsa!"

"Welcome back!"

"We missed you!"

Every person came up to her, giving her hugs, and asking how college has been for her. She gave them a huge smile, and an answer that college has been hard yet the experience was incredible. Every member of her ward absolutely adored her.

Elsa Bassett, the eldest of two, is the sweetest girl you'd meet. She is the perfect example of a member of the LDS church, and at the age of twenty one, her achievements were piling on top of each other. She came as class valedictorian in high school, went on a mission at nineteen years old, went to state competition twice for tennis, and had been accepted to one of the best universities in the United States. She has more achievements, but these were particularly the high lights. Aside from that, she's still a nice and down to earth person, who at the same time was also very beautiful, with platinum blonde hair, steel blue eyes, and a smile to die for.

She noticed her younger brother approach her from the corner of her eye.

Hans dressed dapper, with his gray wool suit and green tie that matched his eye color. She grinned at the sight of him; he grew up to be such a tall boy. She remembered how she was taller than him when he hadn't been smacked by puberty. He's eighteen now, almost ready to graduate high school and go to College Station, or wherever he wanted to go. The only thing annoying her was his auburn sideburns.

"You really need to shave."

"No, Elsa. We've been through this." Hans acknowledged.

"I see you talking to Natasha," Elsa smirked. "Do you like her?"

"Oh please, she's great and all, but there's no attraction."

"Do you really need attraction to be in love?"

Hans nodded. "Speaking of attraction, have you found someone?"

"No, I haven't. And I'm not planning to find one." Elsa sneered. She knew where this conversation was going.

"Look, I know how you feel. I don't want to be pressured into this as well, but dad is just so… persistent." He frowned, knowing how his sister felt.

Elsa narrowed her eyes. She hated it. She hated the fact that she was pressured into finding someone and get married because of her age. Truth was she wanted to fall in love, not get infatuated and decide to marry a few months later. She's still in college for Pete's sake! Her excitement of coming back home for some rest and relaxation erupted, because of course, no matter where she went she was still a Mormon. She felt envious towards other people from her ward, whose families didn't expect too much from them, who didn't duress them to do something they disliked.

Sometimes she hated being a member of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints.


	2. I - Adoration

I – Adoration

The days were going by slowly; the mere feeling of boredom could kill her. Elsa decided to get out of the house and head to the San Antonio Public Library. She wanted to hang out with her friends, but unfortunately they all moved on to other states, forgetting the Lone Star. She figured she had her ward friends, but most of them probably want to be left alone especially when the holidays fast approached. Elsa couldn't wait to go back to BYU. She thought going home for a visit was a dream come true, but it became a nightmare. True, that her classes were hard this year, but the university is where she felt she belonged. Nobody told her what to do, what to say, or who to marry. Yes, she was twenty one, an adult- where you can do whatever you wanted. But in her case, twenty one meant to find a husband and start a family soon. Her mother Laura and her brother Hans never really had a problem with her doing what she willed, but her father was the problem.

James Bassett, a fifty seven year old man who grew up in a very conservative Mormon home, taught his children the same thing. As a young boy, he did everything a good member of the LDS church would do. He went to Sunday school, went to Argentina on a mission for two years, finished his doctorate degree in being a nurse practitioner at the University of Texas at Austin, and married at the age of twenty five.

But she was not her father. She was her own woman, her own identity. She had her own dreams, and her determination to make them come true fueled her to study even if she was on break. None of her classes had given her work to do, but she figured some extra knowledge never hurt anyone.

Elsa majored in American studies, wanting to explore the depths of the homeland. She hoped someday of becoming a college professor, teaching students about ideas she knew. Kind of like the time she went on a mission, spreading the word of God.

She parked her car in the parking lot, and proceeded to enter the huge building. The place is full books, and it has clearly been a while since she visited the library. She headed toward s the front desk, and approached the clerk, typing on the computer. "Excuse me?"

The clerk looked up and Elsa found her to be very young. Not like a child, but probably about eighteen. Definitely younger than her, for sure. She had red hair tied in two pigtail braids, freckles spread across her cheeks, and insanely light blue eyes that matched the sky.

"Hi," The girl smiled. "How may I help you?"

Elsa realized she stared at the girl for a complete minute. "Oh, I need help on finding a book."

"Sure thing, now if you would just give me the title, then I can look it up on the catalog."

"It's called _Mormonism in American Experience_."

The clerk nodded, while looking at the screen, typing the words in complete speed like a pianist playing the piano.

Elsa saw the girl's name badge pinned on the left side of her shirt, and it said **ANNA**.

'_Cute name,'_ Elsa smiled at her thoughts.

"Why, thank you!" Anna beamed with joy.

The blonde's eyes widened. How on earth did she say her opinions out loud? "N-no problem."

"Okay, so we have the book in stock. It's in the back near the American Religions section. Here, I'll show you." The redhead stood up, hinting at the librarian sitting inside the room behind the front desk, and lead the way to the back.

Elsa examined the girl in front of her. Anna was dressed simply and casually, wearing a camo print shirt, faded light blue denim jeans, and the clanking sound she made with every step she took meant she was wearing a pair of cowboy boots.

"Here you go." Anna handed her a thick hard covered book with the title she wanted.

"Thank you so much," Elsa gave her a grateful smile. "Do you mind if I borrow this?"

After scanning the book, Anna passed it back to the lovely lady in front of her. "You know my name, I might as well know yours?"

"It's Elsa." Elsa received the book with a small blush on her pale cheeks.

"Elsa, would you mind if I asked you a question?"

She shook her head as Anna continued.

"Are you a Mormon?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well judging from the book, I thought you were either that, or you're really just interested in religions."

Elsa pursed her lips. "It seems to me you're the one who's interested."

"I guess, since religion is an important aspect in my life." Anna responded.

"What's your affiliation?"

"I'm Catholic."

"Oh."

"What do you mean _oh_?" Anna cocked a brow.

Elsa shrugged. "Nothing, I'm just curious how you guys find coffee interesting."

"Coffee is amazing, Elsa." The redhead glared.

"That's certainly not what I was taught of." The blonde countered.

Anna bit her lip to suppress her laughter. She found Elsa to be interesting. Not only because of how gorgeous she looked, but also because of her sassy attitude. "I know, I know. But hey, do you at least drink hot chocolate?"

"Duh," Elsa rolled her eyes. "Like who wouldn't drink that?"

"Good, then I'll see you at the chocolate shop down the street tomorrow at three." Anna said as a statement, not as a question.

She was beyond shocked and annoyed, anywhere in between those two. "Who do you think you are?"

"For starters, I'm Anna And I'm just a girl, whom like you said, is very much interested in religion."

"What makes you think I'm going to show up for your curiosity?"

This time, Anna knew she had Elsa right where she wanted her. "Because nobody can say no to chocolate."

The taller girl raised a brow. Anna couldn't help but think how those eyebrows made Elsa look like an angel. She had everything! Perfect hair, a perfect face, and a perfect personality (well she doesn't really know for sure, but based on talking to her, she seemed really nice with a pinch of saltiness). Elsa was an epitome of how wonderful the Lord is to His creations.

"Fine, you got me." Elsa sighed with a small grin forming in her face. Chocolate was the love of her life, how could she say no to that? Plus, she did spot that chocolate place Anna mentioned while driving to the library. "I'll see you tomorrow, Anna…?"

"Roberts, Anna Roberts." She reached her hand out for a shake.

"Elsa Bassett." The blonde too it with her own and shook it.

* * *

><p>"Kristoff where are my keys?!" Anna screamed when she noticed her truck keys were missing. Her brother always <em>loved <em>to borrow her truck ever since his got admitted to the shop for customizing.

No answer.

"Kristoff!"

"Jeez, calm down!" He appeared in the doorway of his room and threw the silver keys to his sister for her to catch. Good thing Anna had been amazing at softball.

"I told you to get a Chevy instead of a Ford. Now look at you, always borrowing mine because your F150 isn't 'enough'." Anna held up her fingers in quotation marks.

The blond boy scoffed at her. "For your information, my F150 is way much better than your Silverado. I told you, she's still in the shop."

"Look," Anna approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I really need my baby today."

"I know, I'm sorry. I'll just borrow dad's Tundra." Kristoff had big plans tonight with his friends, going out to Cowboys Dance Hall to hang.

Anna grinned. "Awesome! I'm telling you, never underestimate the power of a Tundra. I drove that monster a lotta times and you ain't wanna mess with it."

He laughed. "You're right, well aren't you supposed to be going somewhere?"

She nodded and headed towards the door. "Just a little word of thought though, no matter how many times you wanna customize your Ford, my Silverado will always be the best."

She winked and closed the door.

Kristoff crossed his arms and grunted. He hated to admit it, but his sister's Chevy is one of the best customized trucks he's ever seen.

Elsa parked her silver Prius in front of the chocolate shop. She checked the time on her dashboard.

2:50 p.m.

She exhaled. She was bewildered how she got at the venue in time. Traffic was just horrible in the weekdays, especially with people rushing to malls and shops for Christmas shopping.

She got out of her eco-friendly car when suddenly, the sound of a huge engine roared and almost made her fall to death. She looked to see a GIGANTIC sleek black truck park next to her.

Elsa couldn't help but stare at it. The wheels were clearly lifted to about six inches, making it bigger than it already was, the exterior was shiny black, and she could see her still shocked expression. The door had the words **TEXAS EDITION** in silver, and yes, this was proof that everything was bigger in Texas.

"Oh, hey Elsa!"

A familiar voice echoed, as Anna went around the truck.

"This is your truck?!" Elsa's jaw dropped to the ground. Anna was definitely full of surprises, and this one by far was the biggest. No pun intended.

Anna nodded. "Yeah, a beauty, isn't it?"

"It's humongous!" Looking back to her Prius, it was nothing compared to the monstrosity beside it. It might as well be a speck in the horizon.

"C'mon," Anna giggled at Elsa's expression. "Let's go inside."

She followed Anna to the store and once again, she caught herself staring at the girl in front of her. She got too distracted, she didn't even notice how amazing the place smelled like. Anna's cowboy boots clanked again while walking, and she wondered why she found it amusing. It revealed how much of a country girl Anna was. The freckled lass wore darker colored jeans and a camo hoodie today.

"You like camo, don't you?"

Anna turned around to face her. "I love camo! It helps me with hunting, and the print is just…wow." She sighed in wonder and went to order.

Elsa was once again, as you guessed it, shocked. She stood there, mouth slightly opened and eyes wide. She didn't know Anna was a hunter.

"Hey Elsa, you just want hot chocolate? Or do you want some cupcakes, cake, or muffins to go with that? My treat." Anna snapped her out when she called out to her.

The blonde quickly walked towards her. "Anna, I'll pay for mine. You don't have to."

"Nonsense. I invited you, so let me treat you to this."

Elsa gave up. "I'll only have hot chocolate, please."

Anna grinned. "Don't forget, I'll be asking many questions so prepare!"

"Yes ma'am!" Elsa gave her a small salute in return.

They both laughed and headed towards a table for two in the corner of the shop.


	3. II- Beliefs

II- Beliefs

"What's the Book of Mormon about?"

Elsa cleared her throat. She had been training all her life for this question. "It's basically the story of what happened in the Americas, during the same time as the Bible. Our founder, Joseph Smith found it and translated the sacred text to English."

"Hmm," Anna nodded. "Go on."

"We believe that before we were born, we all lived with God. And part of His plan, is for us to be born here on Earth, and have a body. To live our lives and learn what we can." The blonde continued, trying her best to make Anna understand.

"So is it like, when you have children, the spirits can have a home?"

"Exactly."

Anna placed a finger on her chin, eyes narrowed. This gesture made Elsa quite nervous, bringing her back to the moments during her first time on a mission. She didn't know why she felt scared thinking, that the girl in front of her would ask a question she didn't know the answer to. In fact, with her experience, she would know all the responses to curious people.

"Tell me more about Mormon courtship and dating."

"Well," Elsa started. "We can start dating at sixteen. It has to be chaste though."

Anna took a sip of her hot chocolate. "Can y'all date people from outside your church?"

The blonde shook her head. "As much as possible, the person we're dating should be a member of the LDS church."

Without knowing, Anna's eyes fell with much disappointment. It seemed to her that Elsa was far beyond her reach. She did figure that out when they met the day before, when she identified Elsa's religion. The older girl is probably dating a guy at her church, and doesn't even want to do anything with her in the first place. She knew inviting Elsa for some hot chocolate was a bad idea.

It's been over a minute and Elsa wondered why Anna fell silent. Did she say something that offended the girl? "Anything else?"

"Have you been on a mission?" Anna came up with the best thing she could fill the silence in. Mormons are known for doing voluntary work and missions.

"I did when I was nineteen. I spent my missionary work at Nevada for eighteen months." She had to admit, doing missionary work gave her a very different view of the world. She traveled every day to far places, knocking on door to door, either getting a slam of the door in her face, or an offering of drinking water. For those eighteen months, she had converted people to join the LDS church, and she was very proud of her accomplishment. The best thing about being a Mormon had to be the missions, no doubt.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-one."

Anna leaned back in her chair. "So you're in college?"

"Yes."

"What University do you go to?"

"Brigham Young University."

Anna guessed it from the back of her brain. That university is a place where all the Mormons went to get some higher education. Elsa impressed her; BYU is a tough school to get into, which meant she must've worked really hard in high school.

"Are you in Texas for the holidays?"

The blonde nodded. "For five weeks."

This time it was Anna's turn to widen her sky blue eyes. From the looks of it, five weeks is longer than her three week high school break. Now she really can't wait for college!

"My turn," Elsa smirked. "Are you in college as well?"

"I will be soon. I'm still a senior in high school." Anna replied casually.

"Have you applied to any schools?"

"Absolutely! I already got accepted to the school of my dreams." The redhead smiled at the memory of when she got her acceptance letter in the mail. She cried with tears of joy, and she couldn't stop squirming with glee. All the hard work she put throughout high school was worth it.

"That's great!" Elsa clapped cheerfully. "What school?"

"The University of Notre Dame."

Once again, Elsa felt like an ADT went through her chest. Notre Dame was one of the best schools in the country!

Anna just amazed her.

Not only was the girl cute and attractive, but her whole being seemed to be full of surprises.

"Elsa, did I shock you again?" Anna giggled. She noticed that whenever she said something about herself, Elsa's eyes would come out from their sockets and her jaw would drop to the ground.

It was quite adorable, to be exact.

The older girl blinked and got herself back to her composure. "You're just so enigmatic."

"I could say the same about you, Elsa."

Elsa couldn't help but smile, and that made Anna reciprocate. The blonde's grin was contagious.

The two were laughing as they exited the shop. It's only been a day, but they spent hours getting to know each other.

"We should definitely hang again, Elsa." Anna sighed in contentment. The day turned out great after all.

"Definitely! Wait, don't you have to work in the library?" She didn't want to keep Anna from her duties.

"Nah, I'm just volunteering for NHS hours." Anna explained. National Honor Society was a headache most of the time with all its character, service, scholarship, and leadership goals.

"I know how you feel, I've been through that back in high school." Elsa let out her tongue in disgust at the memory.

"Have you been to the River Walk to see the lights?"

Every year when the holiday season starts, the city of San Antonio traditionally puts up colorful lights around the River Walk to attract tourists and even the residents to the venue.

"I have, but that was a long time ago."

Anna felt a light bulb going off in her brain. "I've been planning to go for a while. Do you wanna come along?"

Elsa thought about it for a while. She met Anna yesterday, but spending the whole afternoon today with her was enjoyable. The redhead was so comfortable to talk to, and she didn't know why her stomach fluttered at the vision of hanging with Anna again.

She quickly dismissed the feeling, and leered. "Sure, when?"

"It's up to you, really." Anna tried her best to cover her excitement.

"What about the 20th?" Her only free day, since on the next days, her birthday came, and then Christmas. Her family wanted to spend the whole week together, but she figured the plans didn't include the 20th.

"Perfect." Anna winked.

* * *

><p>At night time…<p>

Elsa was inside her room the whole time, talking to a particular girl with red hair and freckles on the phone. Their conversations showed a lot of randomness from time to time. First, they talked about details for the 20th. Of course Anna volunteered to pick her up, and she knew she couldn't argue. Second was about school, then it just went from there. From books, to colors, to food, to favorites, to dislikes, and to birthdays. It fascinated them how their birthdays were on twenty-ones, except that Elsa had it on December, while Anna had it on June. It continued on.

"So let me get this straight, you love the cold weather?" Anna's voice echoed the cellphone.

"Mhm, it never bothered me." Anna couldn't see it, but she was grinning.

"It has certainly bothered me." Anna paused. "A lot."

Elsa chuckled. "Oh Anna, you're so cute."

Then it hit her. She certainly said that out loud, but why didn't it feel like a she gave it as a compliment? She knew that deep down, she felt something grow. And she knew darn well she shouldn't feel anything like that.

Especially towards Anna.

Anna, on the other line was quiet. Elsa just called her cute, and she couldn't help but blush. Thank goodness the phone kept her image from showing. "I think you're cute too, Elsa."

Elsa didn't expect any reply from the girl, but happiness flooded her inner being. Is this what Hans meant by being attracted to someone? Is she attracted to a woman? Questions kept coming inside her brain; it was too much to process.

"Hello, are you still there?" The younger girl noticed the sudden silence.

"Sorry, I think I drifted." Elsa said as an excuse.

"You should get some rest, Elsa. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

When they both hung up, they couldn't stop thinking about each other.

"Seriously? Wake up, Anna! Elsa won't like you back, you idiot!" Anna had a habit of speaking out her inner monologue whenever she's alone. She covered her face with a pillow, filled with frustration. She knew she had a crush on the older blonde, but it wasn't going to go anywhere. But Elsa called her cute. There must be something! Anna shook her head. Elsa was just being nice, she should be thankful for the wonderful compliment the blonde gave her. "There's nothing."

Elsa opened her Mac and searched up her church's views on homosexuality, or same gender attraction.

'_These thoughts are natural as long as you_

_don't act upon it.'_

"That doesn't make sense at all." The blonde grunted in exasperation. Growing up, her elders had taught her that only a man and a woman can join in matrimony and live in eternal life. There were no others in between, no other choices. But what if being with a woman was her calling? Surely there must be a way.

"Excommunication."

Known as the other choice, if she decided to act upon her feelings.


End file.
